where the heart is
by Yami's Black Hikari
Summary: momo a talented artist who is mentaly and phisicaly abused by her drunk father and is also his Sex Toy Toshiro 1 of the 7 Princes of high school had everything he could want looks popularity good home exept the girl wat happens as their diff worlds colide
1. Chapter 1

**Where the Heart is**

**Ch1**

**Toshiro**

**Waiting for his eyes to adjust Toshiro Hitsugaya ran his fingers through his silver hair. As his crystal eyes, unusual in his town, adjusted he walked forward. His best friend Ichigo followed him. "man why do I have to be here…this is soo uncool., going to the school art sale!" 69 complained. Toshiro glared back at him and 69 shut up. "because Obaasan grandmother likes art and I'm getting something for here birthday." it was December 1****st**** only a few weeks from his own on the 20****th****. Toshiro shook his head. He had everything he could want. He was popular, handsome, bright, and tall. In the last two years he had grown from being 4'4 to now 5'6,. His growth had surprised everyone but not his Obaasan. The girls at school loved him. He had dated a couple but all ended badly, for most had screamed,"omg! Like I'm going out with Toshiro Hitsugaya!" or they just screamed and jumped up and down for hours. None had really liked him but only his reputation of being one of the seven princes of high school. He hated all the fake shit the preppy girls pulled. What he wanted, hell what he needed was a quiet girl. One that didn't do stuff behind his back. "yo Hitsugaya! What about that one?" Ichigo asked. Turning to face him Toshiro looked at the painting he was pointing at. it was of a sunset. The colors were way too bright for his or Obaasan's liking. "No it's to bright. I want a soft painting…" turning back around he saw what he was looking for. He walked over to a painting of a rose. The colors were soft and just right. Turning to the girl standing by him he asked. "do you know by any chance who the artist is?" the girl turned to him, gray eyes bleak. "yes that would be me…are you interested in this one?" her tone of voice was quiet and almost sad as she asked. "yes I am…I could give you a hundred for it…im sorry that's all I have. But even I know its worth so much more than that." The girls eyes widened as he handed her the money. "oh.. no its not worth this much!" she stammered. His soft laughter filled the room. "I'll be back later…I have to go buy a cake." **

**Momo**

**As she walked home Momo thought of the silver haired boy, who had bought her painting. She had over heard the others call him Toshiro Hitsugaya. He couldn't be that Toshiro Hitsugaya… not the Third Prince, could he? She had never seen any one like him… males anyway. Walking into her yard she saw her father stumble outside. He had a beer in his hand and his breath smelled like he had been drinking for hours. "bout fucking time you got here!" Momo flinched at the word fuck. She hated it. "where's the money!?!" he demanded holding out an unsteady hand. Momo handed over the $95 and her father growled. "where's the rest you bitch!" his hand struck her face and the wedding ring on his finger slashed the skin. "I had to give the school half of the money…but the buyer gave me ninety extra." This made her father laugh cruelly. "what ya do give him a lap dance?" his harsh laughter made momo want to cry. "no!" she cryed. "he just liked the painting…that's all!" father's eyes hardened and he slapped her again. "never talk back to me you slut or else you know what!" his eyes narrowed and he threw the money at her and yelled, "go buy dinner you bitch!" before he walked back into their old house. Sighing momo bent to pick up the scattered money.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Hikari: **Sorry I need to get my computer fixed so sooner or later ill get another chapter up….right now I'm using my schools. Lol its going to be short sorry.

MOMO

Momo walked slowly back down Birk Street. Her house was the last street but she had to go to Ms. White's house. Momo's arms were laden down with bags of food and the steps were high. Slowly she carefully climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes Momo decided to knock again. As she stepped forward the door swung open and smacked into her face. Stunned she fell back and the bags spilled all over the ground. The boy with white hair looked out and quickly grabbed her arm before she fell off the stairs. "I'm sooo sooo sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to hit you." His voice was drowned in worry as Momo recovered her balance. "Its fine Hitsugaya- Kun," she said quietly. "NO! You could have been injured. Badly too!" the taller boy walked toward her and stood looming over her as he checked to make sure she was ok. Breathing deeply Momo bent to gather the fallen bags. "Here let me help you…" Hitsugaya said. Kneeling they gathered all the items and Momo held them out to Him. "Here give this to Ms. White please." She said quietly and they started down the stairs again. "Wait. Oba-san wants to give you something…." Momo stopped and turned around. "Here follow me please." Sighing Momo followed him in… she was going to be late…..

* * *

"Thank you," Momo said quietly. Ms. White had given her some money for going to get her groceries from the store. Now she was just down the road from the hateful house in which she lived. She saw her father stumble out the door and fall down the steps. Stopping she continued to watch as he swayed toward his old truck. He was most likely going to the bar. Now and then he did get out but it was only to go there. Momo thought of her Mother who had left her so many years ago and sighed. Thinking about it would do no good. Quickly she walked up the drive and on the porch. If she was lucky he wouldn't see her…. Not. "Hey you Brat get over here!" he yelled. Now running Momo shot up the hall dropped the bags and ran into her room. He knew what was coming as she heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs…..

* * *

Toshiro

"Oba-san? Hey are you hungry?" Toshiro yelled up the stairs. When no answer came Toshiro shrugged his sholders. OH well now I can go out with some friends…..


	3. Chapter 3

Black Hikari: well here goes ch. 3 i hope you like it. I know there are a lot of spell problems and all... im a horrible speller and well...lol i think i might be able to get a few more up quick so don't lose faith...lol

Disclaimer i don't own Bleach or the people in it!

CH 3

Toshiro

"man i need to get a job..." the young man next to him snickered, "come on, you're like, the most popular kid in the school and you think you need a job?" Toshiro glared at him. "Dude i need to help my Oba-san... she's getting sick. so shut your mouth!" The white haired boy's glare made the other look away. "what ever. when you stop getting the girls don't come whining to me about it." he mumbled. Toshiro ignored him and continued to think. _maybe the drug store needs an extra hand and will hire me...T_oshiro thought of what it would look like. One of the Princes of school working at a drug store. he could see the humiliation. _who cares its for a good cause.._. shrugging Toshiro stood and begain walking down the street. the sun driffted behind gray clouds and looked like it might rain. thunder rolled in the distance and Toshiro stepped up his pace. walking down the last street of Birk Toshiro heard screaming. A young woman, by the looks of it ran down the street. her beautiful face was tear stained and a dark bruise was beginning to show on her cheek. Long black hair flowed wildly in the sudden wind as she ran way from a beat up house. behind her a drunken man followed, "come here you little hore!" he bellowed. the girl stumbled and fell on the pavement and the man caught up. a sickening slap of flesh on flesh followed and Toshiro ran toward them. the drunken man continued to beat the pitiful girl. "Stop!" Toshiro Yelled. "or what?" the drunk challenged. "you'll hit me?" he sneered. a cruel smile crept up on the White haired boys face. "yes you sick dog..." the man swung and Toshiro dogged and came up with his own hit. the blow landed on the man's face and sent him staggering. swiftly Toshiro struck out with his right foot and landed a kick in the man's stomach. The man struck out blindly and missed. Laughing cruelly, Toshiro lunged at the man and slapped him in the face. "go now before i kick your ass!" he warned. the man clearly sweating turned and fled. Toshiro watched as he ran. then looking down studied the girl lying knocked on the road. Shrugging Toshiro gathered her up in his arms and walked back up the road to his house.

As Toshiro walked in he saw Oba-san walking stiffly through the house. "you need to lie down." he said softly. the old woman looked at him and smiled. "ok Tenshi i will let me finish this real quick... oh my god who is that poor girl?!" Toshiro completely forgotten the girl snapped out of his worried thought of his grandma. "oh yeah. i don't know. i was walking down Birk street and i saw her run down the street screaming and then this drunk man followed her..."

as he finished explaining what happened Oba-san told him to lay her on the coach and slowly followed him to the living room. sitting next to the girl she instructed Toshiro to get some water and a damp towel. "honey? Honey...come on babe wake up your safe..." the woman whispered gently. Toshiro came back with the towels and sat on the floor next to her. Softly she began to sing a lullaby that she had so often sung to her little boy that now sat next to her on the floor. the young woman started to stir and moan, becoming to the boy the woman laid the towel on her forehead. "huh?"

Momo

" huh where am i?"

to be continued...

what will Momo do when she finds out she's in another man's home only Anakoku will know...Mawhahahahahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

Black Hikari: here goes... i think im on a role all these chs lol now that I've said that I'm gonna hit a block...Plz Anakoku dont lets that happen... by the way that means...ill let you figure it out...Mawhahahahaha

Disclaimer i don't own Bleach or the people in it!

Momo

"where am i?" her voice was gone. No sound came out. Momo began to panic. (God no!!! i can't talk...what am i going to do?) she looked up and saw Ms. White looking at her, worried was all over her face. Looking to the left she saw a man. Blind and foolish panic rose up and Momo began to thrash. NO! she screamed though no sound came. the old woman tried to hold her down but with fear driving her Momo pushed her off and stood. Swaying, blood rushed to her head and panic flew even higher. "Oba-san!" the male said. Anger was in his voice and Momo knew what was coming. Pain. as he walked toward her she threw up her hands and withdrew her body. the man shocked, backed up. "i'm not going to hurt you..." the old woman said gently. "Toshiro wont either... we're here to help you. Please calm down." shivering Momo sank to the floor and the woman with much difficulty followed her. Softly she began to sing an old verse that her own mother used to sing.

"Fear ye' not, neither be afraid;

have i not told thee from that time,

and have declared it?

Ye are even my witnesses.

Is there a god beside me..."

Momo looked up from her arms. she remembered that verse her mother had sung it to her many times when her father had been in a rage. now the woman was singing it. surly she meant no harm for she resisted the bible and now sat beside her trying to comfort her. Maybe she could help her...right?(no) her inner scared self said. (no one can help us!) but the verse said differently. Slowly Momo calmed down. "i'm sorry" she said quietly. her voice spoke and Momo was surprised. The woman looked at her kindly. "its ok dear. do you remember me? I'm Ms. White?" Momo thought and then nodded. "this is Toshiro, my grandson. he's the one who found you," she stopped as the Momo's widened. "how much did you see?" her voice was terrified. "enough to not let you go back. Listen please. we're going to take you to the hospital. we think that you have a concussion or something because your pretty banged up.." Momo shook her head, "no then he will be even angrier. i cant i got to go home..." she was cut off as Toshiro spoke. "no i cant let you, he was trying to beat you to death...if you don't want them to know we'll say you fell down a flight of steps but you going home is defiantly out of the question. you cant go back there..." Ms. White nodded, "im afraid he's right honey you cant go back. until im sure your safe im going to have to keep you here..." she turned to Toshiro as he nodded his head no. "Yes Tenshi she will. at least until she can go somewhere else that she'll be safe. Now go and start the car." her tone said no arguments and the boy went even if he did not like it. as he walked out the door the woman began to cough. "are you are right?" Momo asked. as she recovered, the woman nodded. "yes dear im fine..."

to be continued.

What will happen at the Hospital... because someone there knows of her mother and her past...


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

Black Hikari: so now we have 5 chapters!!!! Yeah...

Disclaimer i dont own Bleach or the people in it!

Toshiro

the entire way to the hospital Toshiro grumbled about the girl staying. "why Oba-sab?" he wispered as the girl lay sleeping in the backseat. "why cant she go to some friends house or a family member's place." the old woman looked at him hard. "you seriously think that a girl who has been beaten, has friends, or a family member? if she did she would have been gone long ago. Use your head Toshiro! she doesn't have anyone just like you didn't before i took you in! no shut that mouth of yours and drive so that i can get her some help." turning in her seat the woman turned down the sun blazer to block the sun from her eyes as they continued to drive.

"welcome. How may i help you?" a nurse greeted them. "yes my niece here fell down a flight of stairs and we think she might have a concussion. could you check her in?" the nurse nodded and shot down some notes and then said, "this way please." Toshiro followed them with the girl in his arms. she was light as if she didn't eat much and her hair hung in tangles. Somewhere he remembered hair like this. his mind turned to the art sale. the girl with long black hair, gray eyes... _HER!_ Toshiro was shocked. this was the quiet girl he had paid to get the painting? Looking down into her gray eyes, his own trailed down her bruised face, now black eye and busted lip. "Please set her down here. The doctor will be here shortly." the nurse said and left. with a sigh Toshiro set the girl down on the bed. "Oba-san. i know her! Her name is Momo Hinamori. she's in the art club." the woman looked at her son and smiled. "i know... her mother used to help me when i was younger. that's how i know that verse that calmed her down. you weren't living with me yet when she did. Momo was only about five and she and her mother lived with her ste... Father at the time. her mother had always hated to leave her at the house but she had to work and earn the money. the father was a drunk and hit on Mikala all the time. on day Mikala tried to leave but he wouldn't let her leave with Momo so Mikala tried to call the cops. as she ran down the stairs and fell. she broke her neck and never recovered. basically they said she died instantly. so Momo was left with her father. and then you moved in..." the old woman looked sad about the tale she had told. A soft knock came at the door and the doctor came in. "so how is our patent doing?" he walked over to Momo and began to ask questions. "what's your name? how old are you and do you have any other family members?" Momo looked at Toshiro and Ms. white and pointed to them. "i'm 17 and i have a step father." the doctor nodded and then asked where her stepfather was. "umm he's in ummm i dont want to say..." the doctor nodded gently and smiled. "its ok... you know your eyes are just like your mothers..." Momo looked at him sharply. "you knew my mom?" the doctor nodded sadly "yes i did...now back to you, lets go take an x-ray..."

A few hours later as the three walked out of the hospital Momo sighed. "What's wrong?" Toshiro asked. Momo looked at the ground and shook her head no. "ok..." toshiro said gently. "so who's hungry?" Oba-san asked brightly. Toshiro gave a whoop and ran to the car. "come on slowpokes lets go eat.

After they had eaten Toshiro drove them home. "Tenshi drop me off and take Momo to her house to get some cloths so that she can stay with us until she's recovered...i have some work to do."Toshiro recognized the mysterious look in her eyes and smiled grimly. "yes ma'am," Toshiro drove into the yard and helped the woman into the house and returned to the car. Momo had moved to the front and looked scared. "im not going to do anything," Toshiro said as she locked the door. she shook her head no and pointed down the road. her father came swaggering up and smelled of alcohol even through the closed doors. "where the hell do you think you're going?" his eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't stand up straight. "get the hell away from her you pile of shit!" Toshiro whispered coldly. "or maybe you don't remember last time we met." Momo's father looked at him for the first time and grew pale. "you... i can press charges----" Toshiro smiled cruelly. "yes you can and i can call the cops on you for abusing your child and trying to beat me..."he laughed as the man backed away. "i suggest you leave ass hole." Toshiro commanded as Momo's dad took off down the road. "thank you..." she whispered. shrugging Toshiro started the car and drove to her house.

Momo

As she entered her house with the very tall Toshiro, Momo was nervous. she didn't want him to see the house but he said that he'd go in with her just in case. so Momo found herself alone with a guy she barely knew in her room. quickly she packed cloths and the picture of her mother. it was easy, she found, to pack her things to leave. after all the years of dreaming of it, now it was time. After she recovered Momo planed on living on her own far away from her stepfather. Now she was going to this man's house until she was better and then she was gone. "you ready?" Toshiro asked softly. no mater how much he didn't want to be here, he also didn't want to rush her. "yes, but let me grab something real quick...umm will you come with me its in his room and i dont want to go alone..." Toshiro saw the fear in her eyes and nodded. Together they walked back down the stairs and entered his room. quickly Momo crossed the room and grabbed a plain wooden jewelry box. Opening it she pulled out a wedding ring, a necklace and golden bracelet. Nodding she put them back and walked to Toshiro. "thank you... this room has so many bad memories, i---" she stopped and looked at the door to see her step father standing there. "get out of my house!" he snarled. Toshiro nodded and said, "come on Momo we're done here." he walked toward the drunken man and slipped past but as Momo did the same her father grabbed her arm and slung her against the wall. "not you, you little slut. your staying here!" Momo screamed as he grabbed her wrists and slapped her. Toshiro advance toward them and grabbed his shoulder. "get off her!" as the man turned around Toshiro proceeded to beat him to the ground. Momo seeing her chance kicked the man in his balls and said, "never touch me again you snake!" Toshiro smiled at her and said, 'lets go..." Momo looked at him and Smiled back shyly.

yup thats the end but never fear it will continue. Hmm does Toshiro think he likes Momo and is Momo starting to not hate him... only time will tell as to if she will ever stop fearing men...Mawhahahahahah


	6. Chapter 6

Black HIkari: well i think that now, being that we're on ch,6 i can tell you my full name...Black/White(black or white depending on my mood...lol) Hikari No Tsuki By the way Hikari means Light and Tsuki means Moon. now on to the story...but i mostly go by Tsuki Tora... Moon Tiger...

Disclaimer i dont own Bleach or the people in it!

Toshiro

After they had gotten back, Toshiro showed Momo to her 'Temporary' room and went to his own. Grabbing the phone he called Renji. After several rings the boy answered. "hey man! What you up tonight?" Toshiro smiled to himself at Renji's voice. The boy was blitzed and was slurring his words. "Man I had to go to this chicks house...-" he didn't even finish his sentence before Renji laughed. "Dude you get laid...?" Toshiro shook his head. "No I had to take her to her stuff she's gonna live with me and my grandma cause her stepdads a bitch..." the boy groaned. "Come on you could have at least tapped it..." Toshiro growled at the boy. Why was he so pissed about this normally he would laugh... _Bad day that's all_ he thought. "Shut up about that! It isn't like that at all!" he heard Renji snarl. "Damn what's eating you up man?" a pause followed and Renji added. "Dude get rid of her people are gonna start to talk about it!" Toshiro sighed. "I cant Oba-san said she was staying just don't tell anyone, ok?" he heard the other boy snort and then Toshiro snarled. "Whatever man I gotta go!" With that he hung up and walked into the hall. He headed to the kitchen and planed on getting something to eat, but Momo was by the sink washing dishes and he stopped to watch her. "What are you doing? You know you don't have to do the dishes… I mean you did just get back from the hospital…. Yea know…" Momo looked at him and smiled shyly. "I know but I feel like I need to do something…besides your Oba-san is sleeping she shouldn't have to do these when she wakes up…." her voice was quiet and silky, Toshiro looked at her, black hair down around her face and her fine shapely body, hidden by a long coat. Toshiro's eyes traveled down her body and a moan crept up. The girl was sexy yet she sent off these vibes that made him stay away yet drew him near. Before Toshiro knew what was happening he walked over and grabbed her soft hand. Momo's breath caught yet she did not draw away. Toshiro brought her soft hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Turning it palm up he made a trail of kisses to her elbow and pulled her closes. He leaned in to kiss her rosy lips. With a blast the doorbell rang and Momo gasped. "oh….. umm.." she bowed to Toshiro and fled to her room. Cursing Toshiro walked to answer the door, it was Renji….

Momo

Her breath was ragged as Momo laid on the bed. Wheat had just happened. Never before had she let, yet, enjoyed a man's attentions. Before when her stepfather had forced her to do things yet only a second ago she had stood there letting a Prince kiss her hand. Hell he shouldn't even know she was alive let alone kissing her…. The day couldn't get any worse or could it…? God she hoped not…that was before she met Renji.

Walking down the hall and entering the bright living room, Momo looked for Mrs. White but could not find her anywhere. _Where is she? _ Momo thought. Walking around a turn and into a room that was big and empty except for a king sixed bed, closet, and a vanity table Momo gasped at a picture on the wall. It was of Hitsugaya- sama and his parents. The woman had blue eyes just like Hitsugaya- sama and her family necklace was of the wind element, the man next to her had snowy hair just like his son and his necklace was of the water element. Momo heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to leave. A tall red head boy with expensive glasses on blocked her way. "who are you?" Momo squeaked.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Hikari: well I'm still using the school computer n all so yea here's ch. 7

Momo

Momo looked at the boy standing in front of her. His red hair was pulled up into a hair bow and his black cloths emphasized his pale unmarked skin. Black eyes looked at her and Momo flinched. "ummm," acting quickly she ducked under his arm and ran hell bent to her room. _Damn another Prince, just my luck. _ Shutting the door Momo sighted. _Why is __Renji Abarai-sama here? _ She thought. Crossing the room she opened her new room's closet and began to hang up her clothes. Grabbing a pair of pants she hung them on a hanger and continued on with a red shirt that she had bought a few weeks ago.

Sometime later Momo had finished hanging up the cloths and went to her bed. The pale coverlet was blue in color; the pillows were soft and fluffy as she lay against them. Her eyes drifted shut and Momo slipped into a quiet sleep.

Toshiro

He walked out of his room and was astonished to see Renji sitting on his couch. "Wow man what are you doing here?" Renji looked at him. "Well let's see I had to check out your little chick now didn't I… she's kinda cute with her long black hair…. Way to skittish she ran away from me like I was trying to kill her but still cute…" _ran away…. Oh no did she see him in the house she must have thought that he was a…? _Toshiro shook his head. He had no reason to worry over the girl he hardly knew her and did not want to so that settled it….

"Well I can say something for the girl... she seems to be able to run..." with that said he burst into laughter and fell over. "Abarai-Kun!" Toshiro snapped. "Leave her out of this!" Toshiro looked at the red head, his crystal eyes a blazed. Every muscle in his body was taunt and his hands were clenched into fists. "The only reason she's here is because Obaa-san said she was to stay and i will not have you saying anything against her!" Renji looked at him and nodded. "what ever Hitsugaya-Kun, I'll let her go." Toshiro relaxed and smiled, " come on man lets go get some roman..."

TO BECONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Black Hikari: well I'm still using the school computer n all and what they don't kno won't hurt them……..so yea here's ch. 7

Momo

Momo looked at the boy standing in front of her. His red hair was pulled up into a hair bow and his black cloths emphasized his pale unmarked skin. Black eyes looked at her and Momo flinched. "Ummm," acting quickly she ducked under his arm and ran hell bent to her room. _Damn another Prince, just my luck. _ Shutting the door Momo sighted. _Why is __Renji Abarai-sama here? _ She thought. Crossing the room she opened her new room's closet and began to hang up her clothes. Grabbing a pair of pants she hung them on a hanger and continued on with a red shirt that she had bought a few weeks ago.

Sometime later Momo had finished hanging up the cloths and went to her bed. The pale coverlet was blue in color; the pillows were soft and fluffy as she lay against them. Her eyes drifted shut and Momo slipped into a quiet sleep.

Toshiro

He walked out of his room and was astonished to see Renji sitting on his couch. "Wow man what are you doing here?" Renji looked at him. "Well let's see I had to check out your little chick now didn't I… she's kinda cute with her long black hair…. Way to skittish she ran away from me like I was trying to kill her but still cute…" _ran away…. Oh no did she see him in the house she must have thought that he was a…? _Toshiro shook his head. He had no reason to worry over the girl he hardly knew her and did not want to so that settled it….

"Well I can say something for the girl..She's gonna be a knock out soon enough when word gets out that she's living with the First Prince…every guy in the school is gonna want to date her and every girl is gonna hate and want to be her friend." Toshiro noticed that Renji had spoken and snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah well let's not let that get out." Renji nodded. "I wonder if she's ever had a boyfriend...or a gut on the side..." he whispered silently so that Toshiro would not hear. His eyes lit up as he thought of her long black hair...

Momo

Momo woke up later and her stomach rumbled. Giggling she grabbed a jacket for she was slightly cold and headed to the kitchen. "Oh... Mrs. White-san..." Momo gasped. The woman sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Why hello Momo-chan...would you like something to eat? I heard that you slept all day... which is good." She added as Momo blushed. Smiling Momo sat down at the table and nodded. "umm would you like me to make some more coffee?..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ok as for my chs being short...srry but i dont like to write long ones cuz then my teacher yells at me when i have to type them sooo PLZ stop telling me to write longer...


	9. Chapter 9

 **Ch 8****** Momo 

**The sun shone thru the window in her room as Momo sat up in bed and sighed. It had been a short week and yet already she was feeling at home. It was partly because Hitsuyaga-sempai was so kind. She was unsure of what he was to her. Every now and again she would catch him looking at her in a funny manor and when she in turn would look at him he would blush and look away. At school they talked often, because****Abarai-sempai came to talk to her and he was always with him. Momo looked to the side of her, where her home work sat….**_** might as well ask him if he knows how to do this…. cuz I don't… **_**Momo stood and grabbed her books opened the door and walked down the hall toward Hitsuyaga-sempai's room. As she neared the door she heard heated voices. "You know you like her so why do you keep refusing to accept it…?" that was Abarai-sempai. "I do not. I don't need you telling me who I do and do not like!" that was Hitsuyaga-sempai. She heard Abarai-sempai growl, "what ever man!" the door opened and Momo wished now more that ever she could just vanish. "Ummm I'm sorry but I was hoping that one of you could help me with this home work that we have…." At Toshiro's nodded she walked in and slipped up on the bed, at his offer. Renji nodded and his face softened as he looked at her, and then grew into surprise. "What the fuck! We had homework? No we didn't! We did!?!?! Oh shit I didn't do it yet! What page? What numbers? Hell what class?" Momo burst out laughing on the bed as Renji rushed over to her and opened the book. Looking up at her he said in a mock seriousness, "Now its time for work no horsing around Hinamori-chan!" Momo nodded obediently still smiling. "Ok now we have to do these pages…" **

_**Toshiro**_

**He watched as Renji made her laugh. Her face lit up and those gray eyes sparkled. There was no way she wasn't happy. Yet she seemed sad while alone as if she was afraid that this was a joke that they would send her back. Her father had come by once or twice and every time Toshiro had sent him away with the threat of a beating yet the man kept coming. Toshiro knew that he was going to have to do something about the man yet he knew not what to do about it or of what to do with Momo. The girl was slowly becoming friends with Renji, he had apologized for freighting her and she, as even now, opened up to him… but then again every one did for he was just not unlikable. "Hmmmm," Renji muttered. "I'm hungry…." Toshiro smiled behind his hand. Momo was a great cook he had found out. Momo bowed her head…. "I can cook you something if you want…. Abarai- sempai…." She said quietly. Renji jumped up and shook his head. "You finish those problems while I pick out the snack!" with that said he rushed out of the room and shut the door loudly. "I'll do these last problems Hinamori-san…" Toshiro said quietly. "Ummm I'll help its ok I need to learn these anyway…umm Hitsuyaga-sempai… how do you do this one?" Momo asked. Her eyes were soft and uncertain as Toshiro stood up, walked over to her and leaned down over her shoulder to look at the text. He read it over once and as he described to her how to solve the problem he became aware of the scent of her hair, it smelled faintly of roses, how soft and creamy her skin was and just how small and frail her body was. Her rosy lips were parted in concentration and her breath hot and sweet on his cheek. Toshiro not noticing what he was doing turned and softly kissed her lips. Momo surprised yet again by his strange actions sat there. Toshiro noting she was not reacting backed up. Her eyes were closed and those rosy lips inviting as Toshiro watched her. "Wow…that's the first time I enjoyed being kissed…." She breathed. She opened her gray eyes and they flicked down to his own lips for a split second as Toshiro leaned in to her once more. This time she kissed him back and Toshiro eager to touch her slid to the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to him. His hands roamed up her back to her bra strap as he deepened the kiss.**

**Renji**

He was in the kitchen picking out something to eat as Momo walked in. she was blushing and her lips were kiss swollen. Renji looked at her and smiled. "I see you found out who were we talking about…" he laughed at her surprised look. "Yes he does like you but he wont admit it…just be careful Momo-chan…. if I can call you that-" he said in a rush. "Yes…. Abarai-sempai" she stopped as he shook his head no. "calls me Renji all my friends do." Momo looked surprised. "Am I your friend…? Renji…kun." Renji smiled at her polite talk. "Alright that's ok." Momo nodded and walked over to the stove. "so what do you want to eat?"

Toshiro

"What the hell did I just do?"

TO BE CONTINUED…………….


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 where the heart is

**Ok now many of you thought that Toshiro was in denial…. In a way he is but to find out I have to get started so yeah……**

Renji

He looked at Toshiro standing in front of him and frowned. "What do you mean…. That you like her and that you led her on and now you want nothing to do with her?" Toshiro's crystal eyes were hard as he nodded. "Yes and you know why…. I will not get involved with her so that it can happen again." Renji looked at him. "How do you know that it will…? This time it may be different. You don't know that it would happen."Renji tried to withhold his temper, no good would come out of this of he and Toshiro started fighting. Momo-chan…would be hurt if she had to choose between the man that she was slowly giving her heart to and her best friend. Renji balled his fists and bit his tongue. Renji sighed. "Well I think she needs hell she deserves to know why you don't want to see her. She's given her heart to you and she doesn't even know that, hell after all she's been thru I'm surprised that she even trusts you that much. And you're just going to throw that away? You're such a ketsunoana!" he roared. He trembled with fury as he tried to control his temper. "if you hurt her I'll crush you!" turning on his heel Renji stormed out of the locker room. He had to meet Momo-chan in the library.

Momo

She had arrived at the library early so she decided to take a nap. The pillows on the couch were soft and she quickly fell asleep.

FLASH BACK / DREAM

She was only 4 years old and her mother was still alive. Koneko Hana, was a taller more mature version of Momo. Long black hair spilled into brilliant, compassionate, and kind gray eyes. Her still lush body even after having a child and being 29 was covered in bruises lining her arms, legs, and back. Her lip was newly healed after being split. Momo watches as she sat on the stair well as a much younger stepfather shouted at mother-san. His face was wild with rage as he crossed the distance between them and the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh followed. Mother-san uttered not a word but her eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter yelling for the man to stop. Momo didn't know she was screaming until it was too late. Step father cursed and ran up the stairs. As she started shaking her a voice called. _Momo chan…. Momo chan its just a dream! _ Momo opened her eyes to see Renji looking at her in concern. She grabbed at him and a sob broke up her voice. Renji enfolded her in his arms as she began to speak. "it was horrible Renji-kun.. I dreamt that my mother was still alive and that my stepfather…-"she stopped as sobs raked her body. "shhh, Momo- Chan. It was only a dream…" Renji stroked her hair as she continued to cry. The librarians came over to see why they were hugging and she crying. Renji waved them off and Momo buried herself deeper within his strong arms. _How I wish this were Hitsugaya-sempai….._

Toshiro

_She'll never find out! _Toshiro thought. He was on his way to the library to tell Momo that it was all a mistake that he did not like her and that he had only taken advantage over her. Renji's words played over in his head, _you hurt her and I'll crush you!___ Despite being the First Prince Toshiro knew that Renji could and would crush his reputation. Wrapping his element around him, which was ice, Toshiro entered the Library. She was Renji hugging Momo and his shield shattered. Her face was tear stained and those remarkable gray eyes were flooded. He hurried over to them and hissed, "why is she crying?" Momo gasped at his voice and hid her face in Renji's chest. The boy looked down at her a gentle look on his face, when he turned to Toshiro his eyes were as hard as his element, Earth and Rock. Toshiro's eyes widened as he read the massage. _ Why do you care? You want nothing to do with her remember? _ Toshiro watched as eleven years of friendship went down the drain. _But it was worth it right? He was protecting himself and her, it __**was **__ better this way, right? _

Renji

Renji watched as Toshiro sat there thinking, finally he spoke, "come on Momo-Chan. I'm taking you home…" he swept her up and left the room.

AT HOME

He laid Momo down on her bed. "she has a slight fever you're going to have to watch her…." Renji said. His voice was void of emotion as he looked at Toshiro. The other bay nodded. "I'll watch her…" when Renji snorted he looked in to his eyes. Renji wanted his blood; he wanted to rip him to shreds. "How can I be sure you won't leave her?" he asked. In response Toshiro made the sign of the Prince. In truth it was of the Dragon but the Princes used it and no Prince went against it. Nodding Renji left.

Toshiro

He watched das Hinamori tossed on her bed. She was sleeping but it was fretful. She whimpered and her body shuddered. Her hands felt for a necklace around her neck, it was a Dragon Kanji pendant. Toshiro's eyes widened as he pulled out his hidden chain, reviling a charm just like hers.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CH 11**_

Toshiro

He watched as Momo grabbed at her necklace and wondered where she got it from. His own was around his neck hidden protectively under his shirt. Past thoughts came and left his scattered mind as Toshiro remembered his parents and his past. Ne noticed not that Oba-san was standing in the door way. As he grabbed his chain she frowned and left. Still he did not notice for his mind was elsewhere. He remembered his mother and her quiet manor. How she used to tease his father…and him about their messy white hair. Her element had been either wind or water he knew not as was his father's. She had been teasing right? But Toshiro couldn't remember a time when they had kissed…. Or hugged for that manor…. She had always been quiet and shy or had he taken it that way? Was it that she hated them that she did not interact with them in any way… a new thought came to him or was it a memory…. The day when he had asked if they were happy….If they wanted him to do something for them. Then she exploded. His mother had screamed no at him. She couldn't stand him that she was ashamed of having him because he was a disgrace. His father had just stood there not uttering a word. It was like a wound to the heart and he had cried to be forgiven. His father, who he loved, tried to explain to him. They had had him when they were young and was not expected. Although he was a mistake he loved him dearly, his father had said. But Toshiro knew what he said even at that young age he knew he was unwanted, he had destroyed his parent's lives by being born. His mother after that made no move to hide the fact that she was a drunk and his father two years after that fateful day gave Toshiro his charm. He had said that he loved him and that he had to keep the necklace safe no matter what not to let his mother see. And after that his father had committed suicide. Momo stirred in her sleep and Toshiro snapped out of his thoughts. A single tear fell down her face as she slept; her breath was ragged and short in fear. Gently Toshiro wiped it away. His heart throbbed in pain, how he loved her yet could not bring himself to say it aloud. It was his shame yet pride to love a woman like her, his pain and joy; he hated it yet rejoiced at it. But she would never know he would lock this feeling deep within his heart. His warped love only brought suffering and he would not be the one to hurt the woman of his dreams. Sooner or later she would move on and find someone just as kind and gentle as she. Toshiro leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She needed him and he would do whatever it took to protect her. It he ever hurt her let the Ancestors strike him dead.

Renji

Renji paced the room over and over. Ichigo the Fifth Prince, sat on his bed, Chado, the Third, on the floor, and Ishida, the Fourth, sat by the window reading a book. "I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him!" Ichigo snarled. He hated men who used women and those even more who did it to those he knew. "I agree!" a quiet voice said in the door way. Byakuya, the Seventh and oldest Prince walked in with Gin, the Sixth behind him. Byakuya was tall, silver eyed, and cold. His attitude earned him many male enemies and twice that number of female lapdogs. He paid attention to no one and care for none except his fellow Princes…..and Momo. How the quiet girl had wormed her way in to his steel heart was unknown to any…maybe even to Byakuya himself. His element was rock and steel so maybe that was why he was so quiet. Gin nodded he too had a soft spot for the girl. "If he is playing her I'll kill him!" Renji muttered. Byakuya nodded his agreement as did Gin. "Listen," Ishida said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him as he spoke. "if he is still being an ass to her, Ancestors help him of he is, we will talk to him and straighten things out. We must not let this get out to the school that the Princes are fighting among ourselves." His eyes were hard under his glasses. He liked Momo as a friend but he had eyes only for one woman who unfortunately had eyes for Ichigo who in turn loved Rukia, who was Byakuya's adopted sister, and Byakuya loved Rukia's late sister. It was a circle of confusion. Gin nodded reluctantly. "Yes I agree with the book worm..." he said teasingly. "We must not let this get out." Ishida looked up and stuck his tongue out. "Yes I would rather be a bookworm than a player…" he teased back. Gin nodded because it was true. He was a player, Byakuya the quiet, Ichigo the hot head, Chado the calm, Renji….well Renji was Renji, and Toshiro no one knew for he did not let them know. Chado looked up and raised his hand. They all turned to look at him; they knew it was important, for he never spoke except when it was. Chado took a deep breath. "I want a ferret."


	12. Chapter 12

Black Hikari: wow… I loved ya'll s reviews they were funny…. Ummm yeah….about the Princes, yes they all know Momo, and they were talking about Toshiro playing Momo… I wasn't sure wut ya'll say about the ferret but heres a question if you could choose a Ferret, squirrel, flying squirrel, or a pot-bellied pig wut would you choose?

CH 12

Momo

She opened her eyes to find Hitsugaya-sempia in her room sitting by the bed. His eyes were clouded with worry as he wanted over her sleep. "Good your awake… do you want something to eat?" he asked. Momo nodded and sat up on the pillows. "Easy your fevering gone just yet and we don't want you to overdo it." Momo nodded again. A cool wind blew in from the window and she shivered. "is it cold?" he asked. Momo watched as he reached across her to shut the window and noticed her was unusually calm. For a while he had been nervous around her and now he wasn't, it surprised her and yet it didn't. she could only imagine why she felt that way. "here you go, Hinamori-san," he said handing her a plate of food. Momo nodded her thanks and began to eat.

LATER

After she had eaten Momo insisted on taking a shower. After shooing him out of the room she undressed and headed for the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the hot water she waited until it was warm enough before she got in. the hot water ran down her back and legs. Momo let down her long hair and waited for it to get wet. Grabbing the shampoo she started the long process of cleaning her hair.

After her shower Momo climbed back in bed. No sooner had she gotten settled did the phone ring, it was Renji. "Momo-chan how are?" he asked. "I'm fine Renji-kun." Momo smiled as she heard Ichigo-kun snort. "good cuz we need help on the math homework…" Momo giggled. "Ichigo-kun you don't need help with math…" she heard his sigh and smiled. "ok ok caught red-handed fine I want to see how your doing can we come in?" Momo said yes and hung up within a few moments they were in her room. She smiled as she looked at them all. Ichigo, Renji, Gin, Chado, Ishida, and Byakuya. The seventh Prince walked over and felt her temperature, "better but your still warm…. You should lie still for a while…" Momo's gray eyes widened as Hitsugaya-sempia came into the room. The tension rose as he looked at his fellow princes. "When did you get here?" he asked. Byakuya looked at him his steel eyes cold. "We came to see our Momo-chan, to see if she was better. We have been very worried about her." Momo gasped. Byakuya hardly ever was mean to people in front of her and least of all to a fellow prince. "Are you ok, Byakuya-kun?" she asked quietly. He turned to look at her, his eyes were gentle as he nodded. 'I'm fine, but my fellow Princes and I have something to talk about." He offered her a bow and they all filed out of the room.

Byakuya

As the door shut behind them, Byakuya led their group outside and turned to look at Toshiro. "What are you thinking? Leading her on like this?" He burst out. His eyes had turned from their silvery steel to that of the Red Lotus petal. Toshiro looked at him. "what do you mean lead her on?" His eyes were wide as Ichigo spoke. "you kiss her then ditch?! You know Princes don't hit it and quit it!" toshiro's face grew hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here is ch 13…

Ok here is ch 13….. ummm ok I have to admit something…. Ok so when I typed the last bit of ch 12 I didn't have my note book which is where I write it and I wrote it wrong so yeah sorry here is how it was supposed to go kk?!

"what the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo looked at him. "i haven't done that and you know it!" he looked at the floor he couldn't do that to Himimori-san he would not and could not. Toshiro looked up and opened his mouth to say more. But Renji cut him off. "she deserves to know why you are avoding her. If you havent noticed but your hurting her by not talking to her. She expects nothing from you because she knows you are a Prince and all she wants it to be around you to know that you wont dissaper!" Chado nodded his head. "Toshiro you are an idot! You cannot see what is in front of you…. And im afraid that… when you do you …. It will be too late…." Said Ishida. Chado raised his hand to get their attention. They all looked at him. "You owe me a ferret...Toshiro."

_**To Be Continued..**_

Ok well that is how it was suppose to go but it didn't so yeah umm heres Ch 13 hope you enjoy it and yea it is kinda odd and please no evil remarks…. But then again you all are always noce so I don't have to worry

_**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or the people in it!**_

Toshiro

He staired at Chado, "what are you saying lead her on and why the hell do I owe you a ferret?" his eyes gleamed and his body tensed. The sun glazed on his white hair. Byakuya looked at him. "you led her on by kissing her and she thought you liked her and she in turn liked you back. if you do not like her then don't lead her on." He barked. Toshiro nodded. "fine then." Was all he said. He was confused but they were right he had no reason to lead her on and he had to protect Hinamori-san aqnd that he would do. "I'm going in to check on Momo-chan." Byakuya said quietly. Toshiro looked at him. His eyes had lost the anfer and held pity. "ome day you'll see what you hace let slip through your fingers and you'll find that she's gone and given her heart to another. But you…. You will find that you can never truly gain you heart back…. you never do…. Belive me I would know." Pain shot through his eyes as he remebered his lost love. They had been engaged to marrybafore a deadlyu illness, that no doctor could heal, claimed her life. Quickly the Seventh Prince regained mastery of him self and he walked indife, headed directly to Himamori's room. The other princes followed him leaving Toshiro by himself. He knew he could not get close to her or else….. an image came to his mind. Hinamori lay bleading on the ground. Bloody wounds covered her flesh, scars lined her once lush body and a deap dread had falled over her….. _NO!! _ Toshiro thought. _That will __**not**__ happen. Never!! _Leaning against the wall Toshiro breathed heavily. He had to stay sane, he could not help her if he went mad…. Again.

Momo

she sat laughing as Gin recounted one of his… not so lucky… dates as he put it. "lets just say that she wasn't very happy. And I was lucky enough to have picked a night when she was carrying Shukusen or what ever it was." Momo's eyes lit up. "oh I know what you mean. Hond on." She climbed out of bed and walked to a chest and pulled out a large fan. Its black and crinsom silk sat on elegant pierced steel ribs that were dull ot the base and razor sharp at the end. Momo slipped it open to show them, flipping it up in the air she gave it a spin and cought it base down in her hands. "yes that's the thing she nearly killed me with…." Gin said then gasped as she snapped it shut. Yes Shukusen are used by Madiens who do not feel safe it is easyer to carrie this than a knife."she looked at the Seventh Prince and he nodded. "yes I would feel better if you carried that and another one at all times…." Momo nodded and tucked the deadly fan in to her belt. "wow now I know not to go pissing off Momo-chan…" Ichigo said. Chado looked at the girl proudly. "I knew she wasn't as helpless as you thought…." Momo beamed at him in delight. Her eyeswere folled with happyness as she looked at them all in turn. What would they say if they knew?? "im hungry…" she said. The men laughed. "some on Momo-chan we'll feed you…"Renji said grabing her hand and pulling her out the door. Momo looked back smiling at Byakuya as he walked after them. His eyes were guarded as he thought and Momo was slightly worried. He was always happu when she saw him. Byakuya looked up at her and gave her a small smile as if to say "im fine." Momo turned around and begaint to think of what she was going to eat.

Renji

"Well gentlemen and lady," he said nodding to Momo with a smile. "We have arrived at….. Mc. Donald's!' Momo giggled at Gin's serious voice. Gin's eyes sparkled red as he watched a girl go by. "Hmm nice rack and a full butt I like…" he whistled and the girl continued walking. After he finished he turn around, smiled, waving she kept walking. "Man Gin Momo's here!" Renji said. Gin looked at her and smiled. "Sorry Momo your hot to…" that made Renji snarl. "Sorry Gin-kun but you had better not get too close." He looked at her, " my Shukusen?" she smiled while he thought. "Wanna make a bet that I can get a hold of you before you get it out?" Momo thought for a second and said, "just try." Before she finished Gin lunged at her. With a flash the fan was out and its deadly sharp edge was pointed at Gin's throat. "Well I guess I lose." He said good naturally. "I'll pay for your food." Momo smiled and placed the fan back at her waist. _Well at least she can protect her self… then why did she not from her stepfather…? _ Renji wondered.


	14. Chapter 14

**_MUST READ!!_**

Hikari: I'm sorry to inform you all but I'm going to stop writing on this account. I have a shared account with my Yami. I will continue posting chapters of Where the Heart Is on the shared account which is xBlackxAngelsx. So please if you have any questions please contact me. I will be posting this information on my profile as well if anyone needs it. im moving this story to my shared account with my Yami so for further chapters go to xBlackxAngelsx /u/1581021/

Chapter 14

Chapter 14. srry I haven't updated…. I just got a real bad writers block and I lost interest but as I read all ur reviews I have been inspired to write more so THANKS!!

Srry its so short... ok

Momo

Three days later Momo, Toshiro, and Renji were sitting on the coach about to watch a scary move. Renji had picked it out in hopes of getting Momo to cling to Toshiro. It was working because Momo was already freaking out and they hadn't even started the movie yet. "Renji-kun? Are you sure it's not too scary?" Momo asked quietly. Renji turned his head to her and smiled. His black eyes were kind as he shook his head. "No Momo-Chan it's not and beside you have two strong boys here. It you need to you can hide behind one of us." Renji laughed and looked at Toshiro the silver haired boy looked at him with a stupid look on his face. his eyes looked to Momo and he smiled. "Yeah Hinamori-san you can hide behind us if you need to…."

Three hours later

Toshiro

Momo had fallen asleep only and hour before and she had been scared of the movie. All the way threw it she had hidden behind his shoulder. Now rain was falling thickly and lightning lit up the sky. Renji sighed and stood. Momo's head was in Toshiro's lap and he couldn't get up. Moving gently Toshiro lifted the girl's head up and stood. Momo moaned and turned grabbing his shirt. Renji laughed quietly and said. "Well I got to go…." Toshiro looked at him sharply. "What?" he demanded quietly. Renji grinned and said goodbye. Toshiro looked down and Momo and sighed. He leaned down and slowly picked her up. _She's just as light and soft as I remember….._ Toshiro thought. Momo shifted and opened her eyes. "Go back to sleep your ok…." Toshiro murmured. Momo only wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. Toshiro smiled as he carried her to her room. a large lightning strike lit up the night sky and was followed by a large boom. Momo sprang up and screamed. Toshiro looked at her in alarm. "Momo… what's wrong?" the girl only clung to him. Kicking open her door, Toshiro crossed to her bed. Sitting down he cradled the fear stricken girl. Momo's face was pale as she clung to his shirt. "Here just go back to sleep it's going to be ok…" Toshiro said. He laid the girl down and covered her up. "No…." she said quietly. Her grip on his shirt tightened and she pulled him to her. "Please just stay with me till its over…. I know you can't stand me but please don't leave me alone….please…." Toshiro looked at her and nodded. he climbed into the bed, pulling her into the crook of his arm.

Momo

a few hours later Momo woke up and looked around. The storm was over and Toshiro lay beside her asleep. she grasped her pendant and sighed. "are you ok?" Toshiro asked. his hair was disheveled from sleep and his eyes were the softest she had ever seen them. "Yes….thank you…." she said looking away. "no your not… look…. what I cant stand Is not being with you….. I've finally realized that I love you Momo…." Momo looked at him. her grey eyes were wide and she felt tears falling down her face. " really?" she asked. Toshiro sat up. Pulling her to him he softly kissed her, never letting go of her. "I love you so much…. I was afraid that I would hurt you…." he said. after a few moments had passed Toshiro spoke up. "Tenshi… where did you get that pendant from?" Momo smiled. " I got it from my mother…before she died…. she gave it to me along with a letter…." momo sprang up and went to her closet. coming back she opened an old, unopened letter.

"_my dear Momo-chan._

_I guess that if you are reading this then I have taken my own life. I want you to know that I love you dearly. you were the best think that happened to me and I need to tell you of your father…._

_theres not much that I can say other than that he lives on Angel lane, house 2353, in the Lights Crest Park. go and he will explain what happened. Now before I go I must tell you of the pendant--"_

Momo strained her eyes. on this part of the page were tears stains and it was difficult to read.

"_-- When I was in college I met a man. His name was Ken __Hitsugaya. he and I were in love but after we graduated we knew we must move on….for I was promised to your father and he some other woman…. so we decided to buy matching pendants…. so take care of it my tenshi…..__"_

Momo looked at Toshiro. her eyes were filling with tears and she smiled. "I might be able to find my father…."


	15. Notice

**_MUST READ_**

Hikari I'm sorry to inform you all but I'm going to stop writing on this account. I have a shared account with my Yami. I will continue posting chapters of Endless and Where the heart is on the shared account which is xBlackxAngelsx. So please if you have any questions please contact me. I will be posting this information on my profile as well if anyone needs it.

The link to xBlackxAngelsx is: /u/1581021/

**Hey guys i got a new chapter up its the final in WHere the Heart Is so yeah i will continued in Broken Hearts so stay in contact... if you want to read it go to the link and our new account **


	16. Chapter 15

Hikari: kk I kno its been a long time srry

Hikari: kk I kno its been a long time srry. Some of youwant to kno if Momo and Toshiro are siblings well the answer is ….Keep reading

Well here goes.

Renji

He stood beside the large and gaudy house. He hated coming here and yet he was forced to. How he hated this place; Angel lane, house 2353, in the Lights Crest Park. His mother, Mary, had married the man many years ago and had kicked him out after finding out where he lived. She had said that she wanted no part in his life because of his past. It was true that Renji had a long list of offences. Like theft, robbery, running from the popos and all sorts of other things. Yet here he was once more, coming to help the woman he loved. Sighing Renji walked up to the matching French doors and knocked loudly. How he loved to wake up the old bitch. A tall man answered the door, his dark hair fell into green eyes and his body was pale. Renji looked at his stepfather and steeled himself. "Renji…. Would you come in?" Renji nodded reluctantly and followed the tall man inside, out of the sun. "Darik I need to talk to you." Renji begain. Darik shook his head. "no first I need to tell you something. I know that you are in love with a girl named Momo…. But I need to tell you that she is … your sister. Momo is my daughter." Renji looked at him in horror. " if she was your god be damned daughter then why did you not saver her from that asshole?" Renji spat. Darik hung his head. "listen…" the door bell rung and Darik gasped. "she's here…"

Momo

She stood waiting for the door to open. Just as she was about to leave it slowly opened and revealed a tall man. "Ummm, I'm-"the man smiled. "I know Momo, its good to finally see you; I'm Darik your father." Momo smiled shyly and walked into the house as he beckoned her into the living room. She gasped, Renji sat on the coach and she looked from both men in shock. "Momo, please sit…" Momo sat beside Renji and looked at him in confusion. "What's going on here?" she asked quietly. Darik sighed. "Momo I'm Renji's step father, I married his mother many years ago. But I need to tell you of your Mother. Kyoko was a vampire…. You must know this already but you are also half angel. You get it from me….. Long ago I lived in my realm of light. We were ruled by our king. For many millennia we were peaceful but one day a prophet came to our land and told our great king of the demise that our land would one day suffer. Our king not being able to stand that his haven would one day collapse fled. All of the angels were devastated. Many lost faith and died from it. An angels life is his faith, without it we are nothing. Later our king came back but it was to late he too was corrupted, he led many angels to there deaths against the vampires. The prophet came again this time with a vampire and told us how we might save our race. One Warrior Angel would have to sacrifice his purity and bond with the vampire, it was your mother. She had come to save her race too. The Prophet said that with the bonding of the two a Child of Divine would be born and save both races. Your mother and I sacrifice our lives for the greater good and in doing so I was banished. I would suffer the banishment to save my race. Your mother too suffered from her race, many mocked her for doing what she did. Yet her hardships were not over she was told she must take her own life for you to fulfill you destiny and so she did…"

Hikari: mawhahahahahahha this is the end of Where the Heart Is. I will continue with Broken Hearts… till thenVanishes in a puff of black smoke


End file.
